suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Samdrea
|members=Andrea O. Sam B. |lowest=Andrea O. (5/16) |highest=Sam B. (3/16) }} "Samdrea" was the name given to Andrea O. and Sam B. - a Dastardly Duo pairing from , who also appeared together in . Members Overview The alliance of Andrea and Sam began in the first week of the season when they were paired together as part of the Dastardly Duos twist. They were instrumental in two key alliances - the large Seven Deadly Sinners group in the early game, and then, following Week 3's mass walkout, the smaller Spy Girls with Max and Patrick. Despite never being fully in power with the Sinners alliance, Samdrea stayed with control of the numbers to decide which of their nominated allies they preferred to keep around. They were finally won some power in Week 4 when they became the last Co-HOHs, turning on their former Sinner ally Anthony, attempting to remove his physical threat and ascertain control for the newly formed Spy Girls alliance. However, Nolan used the veto to take Anthony off the block, forcing Sam to nominate Tyler as their replacement target. Anthony won the next HOH competition to re-take control from Samdrea, nominating their two Spy Girl allies Max and Patrick, forcing them to choose a side. They opted to evict Max, to keep Patrick around as a physical asset, and it paid off when Patrick won the Double Eviction HOH, and used it to put the Spy Girls back in power, taking Anthony out. However Patrick later turned out to be Samdrea's downfall, as their plan to blindside him backfired. After first nominating Nolan along with Patrick's closest ally Joe with her HOH, Andrea wanted to backdoor Patrick and name him as a replacement nominee after the veto. However, Patrick won the POV competition, and used it to take Joe off the block, severing the Spy Girls alliance, and forcing Samdrea to take out Jack instead. Now it was Samdrea against Joetrick (Patrick & Joe), with Nolan, the lone wolf and HOH winner, deciding their fate. Nolan played it safe by initially nominating one from each with Andrea and Patrick, but later scuppered Samdrea's chances after Patrick's veto win forced him to name a replacement, choosing Sam to sit next to Andrea on the block, ensuring they were to be split up. Joetrick decided Andrea was the bigger threat of the two and together evicted her from the game. At the final four, Sam wanted revenge for Andrea, and got a taste for it when he won HOH and put up the Joetrick duo. However the POV competition was a must win to secure they were split up, and Sam lost out to Patrick. Patrick took himself off the block, forcing Nolan to be the replacement, and evicting him with his sole vote to evict. Now it was just Sam against Patrick and Joe, meaning to have a shot at winning, he needed to win the final HOH competition. Unfortunately, Patrick was victorious, and took his number one ally to the final two, evicting Sam into 3rd place to join Andrea on the jury. At the final two, Andrea and Sam both respected Patrick's crucial competition victories to get them out and voted him to win the game, which he did in a vote of 4-2. Category:Alliances Category:Big Brother 2 Alliances Category:Big Brother All-Stars Alliances